


i'm afraid

by achilleas



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Capslock, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Insecurity, Internal Monologue, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious, Self-Esteem Issues, Songfic, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achilleas/pseuds/achilleas
Summary: Sometimes I like being on my ownI'm afraid of winding up aloneevery single time they talk, he feels himself falling a little bit more. when he hears his laugh and his smile through his voice, his chest tightens just the right amount before it starts to hurt.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 157





	i'm afraid

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to cuffing season by beach bunny and this just kinda happened. again, i like to self-project and they're very relatable people.
> 
> i tried doing something okay, i don't know if it worked but whatever. 
> 
> sorry it's short but i wasn't really planning on writing anything anyway.
> 
> -this is just fiction, i'm not trying to say this is real. this is based in online personas only.  
> -don't send this to them, please be respectful!!  
> -english is not my first language, so sorry. let me know if you see any mistakes.  
> -lowercase is intentional

𝘚𝘢𝘥𝘭𝘺  
𝘍𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘴  
𝘚𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥

he does feel at peace when he hears his voice. and it's not how everyone else says it feels, they just hear but don't actually listen. even when he doesn't say anything, he manages to push through and reassure him making him feel comfortable and safe. 

𝘏𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘵  
𝘛𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘪𝘵  
𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦

but, does he think that's enough? he just wants him to be happy. no one ever has made him feel this way before. and boy, it's so scary. what if he fucks it up? he doesn't know how to make someone happy. and that boy deserves SO much. even if he doesn't believe it, he does. 

𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘸𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦  
𝘗𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘪𝘥 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘵𝘺 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦  
𝘚𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘐 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘰𝘸𝘯  
𝘐'𝘮 𝘢𝘧𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦

every single time they talk, he feels himself falling a little bit more. when he hears his laugh and his smile through his voice, his chest tightens just the right amount before it starts to hurt. he just doesn't deserve him, and eventually he will realize that and leave before anything even starts. 

how will he ever deserve someone like him? he's pathetic, why does he even bother thinking about things like this. it's better if he just doesn't say anything, he's used to being alone anyway. 

he wishes he didn't have to be alone, feeling like this. god, he hasn't even met him in person! and he still makes him feel like this, wishing he didn't have to be so lonely anymore. 

𝘍𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘥𝘦  
𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘢 𝘧𝘦𝘢𝘳  
𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦, 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦

it's honestly such a surprise how quick they became so comfortable with each other. and through nothing else but the internet. all was happening so fast, and before he even knew it he was whipped. what if he forgets about him just as quick? what if he didn't actually like him? he'd do anything to know what the other was thinking every time he jokingly flirted with him. and if he actually cared about him, like he does. 

he was so gone. he couldn't stop thinking about him, it's a problem. he wished he could see him. what would he even do if he saw him in real life? that'd be too much for him. he made him feel all giddy just from seeing him through a screen, he can't imagine what he'd feel if he saw him right in front of him. 

𝘚𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘥𝘰𝘶𝘣𝘵  
𝘙𝘦𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴  
𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨'𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘳

he looks at himself in the mirror. 𝘩𝘦'𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦. he can't help but feel like he's not enough. that's what his life has basically told him anyway. he doesn't want anyone to pity him either, that's just the way it is. 

𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘸𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦  
𝘗𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘪𝘥 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘵𝘺 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦  
𝘚𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘐 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘰𝘸𝘯  
𝘐'𝘮 𝘢𝘧𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦

regardless of his feelings, of what the other one thinks of him; he's sure of something. he'd do anything to make him happy. it doesn't matter if they don't end up together, he wants to be there for him always. 

as long as he lets him, he'll always be there. and that kinda scares him but, he's willing to push the pain aside just to see him smile. 

— 

𝙞 𝙘𝙖𝙣'𝙩 𝙗𝙚𝙡𝙞𝙚𝙫𝙚 𝙞 𝙛𝙚𝙡𝙡 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙮𝙤𝙪. sykkuno lets out a strained laugh while the tears fall. 

—

𝙞'𝙢 𝙛𝙪𝙘𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙜𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙮𝙤𝙪, 𝙞𝙩'𝙨 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙣 𝙛𝙪𝙣𝙣𝙮. corpse screams into his pillow and he feels just so stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> um.. i don't know if it worked but, never specifying who's thinking this is the point. they're very similar and different at the same time so you can think of either of them thinking this and i hope it works.
> 
> i find it very funny that all i read is fluff, i avoid angst like the plague yet it's all i write. anyway it just tells you how i feel myself.
> 
> i don't know if i'll write more but let me know what you think. thanks for reading i hope you have a fantastic day.


End file.
